


In another life

by AirSteps



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: I wrote this in 20 minutes so... For harleyivy week day #3 on tumblr





	

"Pssst" Harley Quinn sits up in bed, disturbing the still sleeping redhead next to her"Pssst, hey, Red" 

"Harley, its three in the morning" Ivy mumbles groggily, having been unwillingly shaken awake by hurricane Quinn. 

"Pam, I was jus' thinkin'"   
The little blonde sat up on her feet, like a small owl. She blinked. 

Oh, well, it didn't look like Ivy was going to get any sleep, after all. 

"What is it, Harls?"   
She asks resignedly, shuffling back so that she too was sitting upright. 

"What if we were on the same side as the batman? What if we were the good guys?" 

Ivy frowns. 

"Think about it, Red" Harley plops herself in Pamela's lap, tilting her head to look at her. 

"What would we be doin' if we weren't, ya know, criminals?"   
She giggles 

"Well" Ivy decides to play along, taking out Harley's hairbands that held her hair in its usual style, absent-mindedly braiding it instead.   
"I'd probably own a flower shop" 

"Ooh, yes!" Harley claps her hands

"I'd collect all the rarest species and only sell them to people who deserve them"   
She lets go of Harley's hair, instead putting her hands around the girl.   
"I'd educate people on conservation- people would care more about the environment, because everyone would appreciate them so much. What would you do?" She asks, kissing Harley's head "Go back to psychiatry?" 

Harley pauses for a moment  
"I'd be a teacher" she shrugs   
"I like kids, and i't'd be fun to teach 'em. I's bring 'em to the flower store so ya could tell them about flowers, and then.." 

She yawns, stretching herself out across ivy's lap like a cat. 

"Would ya let me sell flowers with ya, pammie?" 

Ivy laughs, amused by the obviously tired clown.   
"'Course, as long as you promise not to kill them like you usually do" 

"That was one time, red!" Harley protests, with another yawn " ...one ... Time" 

Her eyelids flutter slightly, as she fights to keep herself awake. 

Ivy says something in reply, but It is entirely missed by the blonde, who has fallen soundly asleep.


End file.
